Summer Chaos
by Chaos HMS
Summary: Two Evil Scientists one fights a Super Speedy Hedgehog and the other a skillful Platypus Spy...so what happens when the two meet and combine forces? can there nemesis' team up to take them down and who else is dragged into the crossfire?
1. It Begins

**Summer Chaos**

**On Board the Death Egg**

**An explosion rocks the core of the Death Egg as it appears it has sustained heavy structural damage somehow and is slowly falling out of orbit. Inside however the scene is slightly different. A Hedgehog is standing over an old man with a moustache and looks to be very confident.**

"This looks like the end Doc" says a blue hedgehog.

"I won't be beaten this easily rodent!" says a moustached man rather angrily.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing yourself Eggman?" the small hedgehog again taunts.

"RARGH! You are nothing but a speck of dust Sonic you annoying pin cushion" the man named Eggman shouts back.

"If you played nice I wouldn't have to smash all your toys" Sonic continues taunting the Doctor.

"Fine have it your way Sonic but I will have the last laugh!" Eggman grins while shouting at Sonic.

"What? No clever remarks Eggman?" Sonic grins confidently.

"See how smug you are when this happens! Computer activate plan zeta omega and sigma omega now!" Eggman shouts loudly stunning Sonic briefly.

"What are you up too lard belly?" Sonic remarks as he hears a computerised voice.

"Zeta omega…activation confirmed…Death Egg lockdown and self destruct sequence engaged…self destruction in t minus 5 minutes and counting."

"What! Eggman are you insane? If you blow up this place you and I will go with it!" Sonic says now sounding slightly worried.

"Hehehehe you're only half right Sonic…you will perish but I won't Mwhahaha" The evil doctor laughs in Sonics' face

"What are you talking about? We have to get out of here before…" Sonic goes to say but is cut off once again by the computerised voice.

"Program sigma omega is now functional…scanning all areas…target found activating transmat beam"

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts as he sees a beam of light engulf the villain.

"Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog" The bad doctor says as he vanishes from view.

As the Death Egg explodes around him Sonic quickly closes his eyes and seven mysterious gems appear around him glowing brightly as they do so.

"Never thought I would be so glad to have the seven chaos emeralds in my possession once again" Sonic says as the emeralds power transfers to him.

His eyes change from blue to red and his fur and spines go from blue to yellow.

He floats there momentarily a yellow aura surrounding him before he opens his eyes and blasts upwards at incredible speeds and smashes through the ceiling of the Death Egg and into space just in the nick of time as the Death Egg explodes moments later.

**Elsewhere in space**

"A fitting end to such an annoying creature now Mobius is finally mine mwhahaha" Eggman says inside his egg-o-matic hovercraft completely unaware of Sonics' true fate until….*tap* *tap *tap*

"Who on Mobius is tapping on my windscreen?" Eggman says slightly confused until he looks up.

"NO! How I left you to die on my Death Egg" Eggman says shocked at who is flying above him.

"You just don't get it do you Egg breath? You always are doomed to fail so long as I exist" Sonic says as he falls back and at super sonic speeds blasts through Eggman's escape pod like a knife through hot butter.

"ARGH! Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman says as his pod spins out of control towards the planet below.

"Game over Eggman!" Sonic says as he speeds his way down to the planet below as well.

**Meanwhile in another dimension completely cut off from the current one another battle is also occurring between a human man and a platypus? **

"So Perry The Platypus how do you like your trap this time?" The man wearing what appears to be a white labcoat says grinning evilly.

"Grrrrk" is all that escapes from the platypuses mouth as it looks around for a potential escape route.

"I Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz have created something truly terrifying this time Perry The Platypus…behold the phone-inator!" The man shouts unveiling a device that looks like a giant walky talky.

"I suppose your wondering why I made this well it all started yesterday flashback!" The depraved Heinz says as he recalls the events from the previous day.

"I got up late yesterday and realised I didn't have any food in for breakfast so a trip to the store was inevitable when I got there I got what I needed and went to the checkout but when I got there the line was huge as the checkout operator was on her mobile phone" Doofenshmirtz recalls rather well.

"Anyways knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere I went to find the manager of the store only to find him on his phone and he ignored me completely which I thought was very rude so in the end I tried to leave the store without paying but the security guards on duty didn't seem to impressed with me for doing that" He continues his story.

"I must admit I was surprised they were not on there phone too and I guess I could have gone in a different que but I mean that would be so much more work." He rambles on.

"That's why I created the phone-inator it will make it so you can only talk to people that are near you and if that happens there will be no need for phones ever again! I mean I guess that people won't be able to contact other people that live far away but I mean it is totally worth it, am I right Perry The Platypus?" He says glancing over to where he trapped the agent.

What he gets however is not what he expected and gets a punch to the face as the secret agent platypus approaches him.

"Perry The Platypus? But how did you escape?" Heinz says rather confusedly and then launches himself towards Perry.

Perry manages to defend himself and sends the villainous Doofenshmirtz hurdling in the air towards some of his old creations as he crashes into a stack of brown boxes he grabs hold of a lever to help him stand up but this actually turns on his creation and it fires several blasts before exploding.

"Uh oh my toy-inator…not good!" he says as one of the blasts shoots through the open window and the other hits the phone-inator transforming it into a toy version.

"Curse you Perry The Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz groans as he realises his plan has been thwarted.

**Meanwhile in a surburban backyard.**

"PHINEAS!" A voice shouts rather loudly at a small young boy who has a triangular shaped head and also red hair.

"Yes Candace?" Comes the young Phineas' reply

"I don't know what you are up too this time but your so busted I'm calling mom" The red haired teen says producing a pink phone from her pocket and dialling a number.

"Mom you have got to get home right now Phineas and Ferb built a well I don't know what it is but you have got to see it" she screams down the phone.

"The person you are calling is unable to take you call right now please try again later." Is the voice Candace hears on her phone.

"Grrr, alright you worms I am going to keep calling mom until she answers and that thing better still be here when she gets back." Candace says as she storms back inside the house.

"Wow it's a good job when decided to make giant space hoppers you can ride around inside today huh Ferb?" Phineas says motioning to his usually quiet green haired brother.

"Yes…yes it was." Ferb says quickly.

Just then the other beam from the toy-inator hits the space hoppers just as there mom returns from shopping.

Candace rushes out the front door grabs her mother and drags her to the backyard.

"See Mom I told you aren't they terrifyingly unsafe?" Candace says motioning to the backyard.

"I wouldn't say that dear the worse that could happen is you fall off it that's hardly what I call unsafe!" Her Mother says to her daughter sarcastically.

"NO! not again I don't believe this!" Candace says confused and angry.

"Hi Mom! Hey Candace you wanna go?" Phineas says to his sister.

"Oh forget it" Candace says as she storms back inside.

"Well I am going to go empty the car do you boy's want some snacks?" Linda says to the 2 boys.

"Yeah thanks mom" Phineas and Ferb say together

Just then Perry arrives in front of them and Phineas is first to speak

"Oh there you are Perry!" He says happily.

**So what did you think? The crossover will happen but its building up too it.**

**How will the Phineas and Ferb kids end up on Mobius?**

**Who will end up on Mobius as well Phineas? Ferb? Candace? Everyone?**

**All these plus more revealed soon ;)**

**Review for more crossover chaos.**


	2. Dark Of Night

**Summer Chaos – Part 2**

**First let me thank the people that have reviewed the story as your reviews means it will continue. I am pleased that people are enjoying the story. So here is part two of Summer Chaos. Read and Review ;)**

In an unknown location

"Blast that miserable spiny blue devil!" Eggman shouts in anger.

"How will I ever rule Mobius as long as he is around?" He continues his shouting.

"I hate him; hate him, hate, hate, HATE!" He screams loudly.

Exhausted from shouting he then sits down in his chair to think.

Meanwhile in another dimension

"Curse that Perry the Platypus, He always foils my schemes" Doofenshmirtz says sadly.

"Does someone need a hug?" A gigantic robot man says to the mad scientist.

"Of course not you fool what do I look like a teddy bear?" Doofenshmirtz says rather irritated.

"Yes, yes you do sir probably because you're wearing your teddy bear pyjamas" The robot man says but trying to add a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Norm who asked you anyways?" Doofenshmirtz says crossly.

"I thought you did sir?" Norm says quickly in response.

"Oh forget it just zap me with my dream-inator and then get in your closet." Doofenshmirtz sighs sadly.

"Ok good night sir" Norm says as he pulls a lever that zaps his creator and sends him deep into a world of sleep.

Back On Mobius

"Tails I know you know where Sonic is so just tell me right now!" A Pink Hedgehog says to a little brown fox with two tails.

"Sorry Amy but Sonic made me promise not to tell you where he was going" Tails says to the very angry pink Hedgehog.

"I can't believe he forgot our date again!" Amy retorts storming out of the door.

"Is she gone?" A voice says from behind Tails.

"Yeah she has gone its safe to come out now Sonic" Tails says beckoning his friend.

"Phew talk about cutting it close Eggman is one thing but Amy is something completely different." Sonic says with a smile.

"Why do I always have to cover for you Sonic? Amy is not exactly nice to me you know!" Tails says rather half heartedly.

"You know exactly why little buddy it's because if she gets mad at you she won't swing that hammer and even if she did your practically invincible anyways." Sonic says continuing to grin at his best buddy.

"Well ok never mind that what happened to Dr Eggman?" Tails changes the story completely.

"Heh don't you worry about Egg belly I took care of him and his um are we up to the fifth or sixth Death Egg now?" Sonic says puzzled.

"Hahaha, he hasn't made that many yet the one you took care of was number 4 I think." Tails says laughing at what Sonic has said.

"I could have sworn I have dealt with like five or maybe six Death Eggs in the past" Sonic says confidently.

"No I have been keeping track on Eggman and his schemes that was definitely his forth Death Egg." Tails says walking over to a chest.

"Well anyways I had to go supersonic on him but was totally worth it too see the look on his face" Sonic says very smugly.

"Oh you used the Emeralds again? So then they must have already returned to the Special Zones." Tails says both happily and with a slight hint of confusion.

"Yeah, as long as they are there no way is Eggman going to get his hands on them" Sonic says yawning.

"You tired Sonic?" Tails asks his friend.

"Yeah, foiling the schemes of mad scientists sure does make me tired think I will head to bed little buddy" Sonic says and then before Tails can blink he is gone from the room.

"Good old Sonic, he never lets us down" Tails thinks to himself as he walks to his own room and turns off the lights.

Back in Danville

"It sure was a cool thing we did today I wonder what we will do tomorrow Ferb" Phineas says lying awake in bed and talking to his brother.

"Push the boundaries of time and space even further" Ferb replies to his brother before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I wonder what tomorrow holds in store for you Perry…well you are a platypus you don't really do much." Phineas says yawning.

"Good Night Perry" Phineas says calmly petting his platypus pet and then laying down and closing his eyes to sleep.

Elsewhere in another dimension one person is not sleeping

"As long as that accursed hedgehog is around I will never get to rule Mobius!" An angry voice says.

"I have no choice and I am at my wits end…you may enter." The voice shouts again

Even more angrily.

"Master what is your request?" A metallic voice says in the shadows, eyes glowing red in the dark.

"The hedgehog used the emeralds to escape from my exploding death egg trap" Eggman grins while saying this.

"The emeralds will have returned to the Special Zone and I want you to go and retrieve them for me" Eggman says to the shadowy figure.

"Understood Master Eggman" The Metallic voice says now stepping out of the shadows.

"Make sure you don't fail me and if you ever think of betraying me again I will have you turned into scrap metal, Now go and get my those emeralds Metal Sonic Mwhahaha!" Eggman says threateningly and laughing evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED

So Eggman has decided to Trust Metal Sonic once more?  
>Will Metal find the Emeralds or will somethingone stop him?

What will Phineas and Ferb do tomorrow? 

Find out by reviewing and you might get Part 3 ;)


	3. Success and Wrong Timing

**Summer Chaos Part 3**

**Dr Eggman has unleashed a new and Improved Metal Sonic on the unaware citizens of Mobius but he is only interested in the Chaos Emeralds no one else. Also in Danville Heinz Doofenshmirtz is fed up of being thwarted by his nemesis Perry The Platypus what evil will they concoct this time?**

Outside The Base Of Dr Eggman

"Seems like the Doctor has been a very busy boy" A White Bat muses to herself.

"If he wants the Chaos Emeralds then no good can come from that I better go tell someone but then again if he gets the emeralds I could easily grab them from him hmm decisions decisions" The bat continues to talk to herself.

While she is distracted however she fails to notice she is being watched by several robots "Target has been identified as Rouge the Bat" They say robotically.

"Huh?" Rouge says looking upwards

"Target has noticed us proceed to capture target" They say as they fly towards Rouge.

"Whoops so much for trying to be sneaky" Rouge says as she dodges laser fire from the Robots and casually smashing a few that have got in her way.

"That takes care of that and leaves me only one option" Rouge thinks to herself as she glides away from the base.

Back In Danville

"Phineas, Ferb I am off to my cooking class with Charlene what are you up too?" Linda Flynn asks her two ten year old boys.

"Ferb and I were just thinking how cool it would be to see other places" Phineas says answering his Mom.

"Aww that's cute your pretending your in other countries" Linda says as she heads towards the back gate.

Running towards her from the house is Candace her oldest Child she grabs her Mom's Arm and tries to get her attention.

"Mom Mom Mom!" She screams at Linda

Sighing her mother turns around and answers her daughter "Yes Candace?"

"I'm in charge right?" Candace says excitedly

"Relax Candace no-one has to be in charge your father is inside the house today working with some antiques." Linda says to Candace rather quickly.

A sudden beep from outside lets Linda know that Charlene is waiting for her

"Bye guys be good and see you later" She says walking out the gate and towards Charlene's car.

"Alright you two Mom may be gone but if you do anything wrong I will bust you to Dad." Candace says turning around and threatening her brothers before walking indoors.

"So where should we go first?" Phineas says ignoring the threat from his older sister.

Back On Mobius

"Portal to Special zone has been located" Metal Sonic confirms to himself as he approaches a giant ring and flies straight into it, vanishing from sight.

Once inside Metal Sonic takes to the air and within minutes already has acquired 4 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He looks at them contentedly and continues his mission. It doesn't take him long to find the remaining 3 and with all 7 Emeralds safely stored away he decides to inform his master.

Metal Sonic turns his clawed hand to his wrist and presses a small hidden button which brings up a small hologram of Dr Eggman.

"Report Metal Sonic what have you to say?" The villainous Doctor says as he starts to talk to his robotic lackey.

"Master all chaos emeralds have been successfully captured, no outside interference and am returning to base now" Metal Sonic says sharply.

"Excellent work Metal Sonic I may have to give you a prrromotion!" Dr Eggman states as he cuts the contact short as Metal Sonic begins his return to the base.

Meanwhile Back In Danville

"Wow that's the best dimensional portal we have ever made Ferb" Phineas says proudly to his green haired brother.

"Yes, yes it is" Ferb answers back quickly and slowly.

"Hey…where's Perry?" Phineas says noticing his beloved pet has once again vanished from view.

Unaware that below him his Pet is busy answering a call from his boss Major Monogram.

"Good Morning Agent P, I am just going to skip to the chase basically Doofenshmirtz has been a little too quiet recently get over there and either stop what he is planning or put a start to it" The Major says quickly and loudly.

Perry salutes and jumps into his hoverjet on his way to Evil Inc.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Ah Good Morning Norm" Doofenshmirtz says happily.

"Good Morning Sir what would you like for breakfast" Came the Robotic reply from Norm.

"I dunno I think I fancy some…" Doofenshmirtz is interrupted by a crash in the room behind him.

"Perry The Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says rather puzzledly.

"I don't have any Perry The Platypus Sir how about some bacon and eggs?" Norm says taking his creator seriously.

"No I don't want Perry the Platypus for Breakfast I meant he has just smashed through my wall again and is standing in the other room!" Doofenshmirtz retorts back to the robot man.

"Oh, do I have to make breakfast for him as well then sir?" Norm quickly questions his master.

"No, No you do not!" Doofenshmirtz says angrily as he walks over to Agent P.

"Why are you so early today Perry the Platypus? I haven't even had anything to eat yet and I have no idea what I am working on today but its sure to be bad" Doofenshmirtz explains to the semi-aquatic mammal.

"Grrrk" is Perry's reply.

"If you could come back a little later I will have finished my plans and then you can thwart me just as soon as I uh work out what they are" Heinz says feeling slightly awkward that he has nothing planned so far.

At this Perry tips his hat and returns out the huge hole in the wall.

"Breakfast is ready sir" Norm shouts to his Master.

At this Doofenshmirtz heads back to the kitchen ready to grab some food to eat before making a huge plan for Perry the Platypus to thwart.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So Metal Sonic has the 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
>But what is Dr Eggman planning to do with them?<br>Will Doofenshmirtz think of an evil scheme?  
>Will Perry Ever get invited to breakfast?<br>Have to wait until next time to find out :D


	4. Inventions and Inators

**Summer Chaos Part 4**

**Metal Sonic has already found the 7 Chaos Emeralds and no one is around to hinder his return to base. Perry gatecrashed Doofenshmirtz breakfast and left after he realised it.**

Angel Island

"Hmm sure is very quiet today" A red dreadlocked echidna says to himself contentedly.

"Sure wish something interesting would happen standing here all day can be so boring" He thinks to himself.

"I know that look sugar!" A voice comes from behind him.

Hearing the voice he turns to face it and is not surprised to see who it belongs too.

"What do you want batgirl?" he says addressing the bat sitting on the Master Emerald.

"Well is that anyway to say hello to an old friend Knuckles?" Rouge says hurtfully.

"Old friend? You have tried to steal the Master Emerald more time than I can count!" Knuckles says getting slightly angry.

"You can count higher than 5 now?" Rouge says mockingly towards him.

"Your so funny Rouge, So seriously what brings you to my island?" Knuckles says trying to calm himself down.

"Oh you know me I can bare to be away from you and your huge jewel" Rouge says seductively and winks at Knuckles.

"Your tricks won't work on me Batty! And hey get off my Master Emerald!" Knuckles says shouting loudly.

"Alright keep your dreadlocks on, its not you I want too see its Sonic" Rouge quickly changes the subject.

"What? If you are looking for Sonic why did you come here?" Knuckles says rather puzzled.

"Well its because 9 times out of 10 you neglect your duty and someone steals the Master Emerald and then Sonic comes up here and bails your butt out" Rouge says knowing she has struck a nerve.

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED THAT OVER GLORIFIED HEDGEHOG HELPING ME!" Knuckles shouts very angrily.

"Hahaha your just too easy Knucklehead" Rouge says as she vanishes from sight.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc!  
><span>

"Great now that breakfast is out of the way I can get to work again on my secret-inator." Doofenshmirtz says to himself.

"How exactly is it a secret if you always tell me when you are working on it sir?" Norm says sarcastically.

"Its called reverse evilology Norm!" Doofenshmirtz replies back and walks off to a secluded area of his laboratory home.

"Wow what exactly is that then Sir?" Norm says having followed his creator.

"Do you remember my really bad-inator?" Doofenshmirtz quizzes his robot man.

"You mean the one you never got to fire because Perry the Platypus stopped you?" Norm says remembering it quite well.

"Yes the very one well I rebuilt it with a few adjustments and it is now the erm…" Doofenshmirtz tries to think of a name for his invention.

"How about the Super bad-inator?" Norm tries to help out.

"No it doesn't strike fear into me" Doofenshmirtz says.

"The Supreme Super bad-inator?" Norm tries again to help his master.

"Just by adding the word supreme doesn't make it any better Norm!" Doofenshmirtz says sarcastically.

"Oh wait I have got it, behold my Completed Ray Atomic Powered bad-inator or my C.R.A…Oh wait maybe that's not such a good name after all" Doofenshimrtz says realising the acronym.

"I know Sir, how about the Supreme Ultra Atomic Bad-inator" Norm says trying one last time.

"That's it Norm its perfect, now when Perry the Platypus shows up I will show him the power of my SUAB-inator.!" Doofenshmirtz says happily powering up his machine for a test fire.

Back with Dr Eggman.

"Excellent with the seven emeralds in my grasp once more I will create the ultimate battle robot and crush the hedgehog once and for all Mwhahaha." The Villianous Dr Eggman laughs to himself.

"Doctor sensors indicate Metal Sonic has entered the area and is fast approaching the base." A computerised voice informs the evil man.

"Perfect timing, inform Metal Sonic to meet me in the robotics lab" he says to the computer as he walks out of the room.

"Complying with request" the Computer voice says.

Elsewhere in the other dimension

"Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas says happily picking up his platypus pet.

"We wanted to show you something" Phineas says carrying his beloved pet over to the machine he and Ferb have built.

"We need to test it first and see what happens so your coming with us so we can keep an eye on you" Phineas says to Perry

Perry while not being seen grimaces at this revealation.

"Ok Ferb lets fire this baby up!" Phineas says motioning too his green haired brother as the machine springs to life.

In the town area of Danville an evil Scientist is activating his machine at the exact same time.

"This is it Norm I can't wait too see what this thing is capable of!" Doofenshmirtz says very excitedly.

"Hmm I am not convinced sir this could be a very bad idea" Norm says stating his fear.

"Oh shut it Norm what do you know anyways." Doofensmirtz scolds his invention.

"Here we go!" Doofenshmirtz says as he hits the button on his machine  
>"Alright lets do it Ferb" Phineas says as Ferb also presses a button.<p>

Back with Dr Eggman

"Finally I have all the seven chaos emeralds!" He grins evilly.

"Wait what is happening?" He says noticing the emeralds begin to glow brighter.

The Emeralds grow brighter and brighter and then disappear completely just as Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doofenshmirtz along with Norm vanish from Danville.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So the plans have gone through and Eggman appears to have lost out again.

How will he react to this?  
>and How will Phineas, Ferb and Perry find Mobius?<p>

Read and review for Part 5


	5. Arrivals and Threats

**Summer Chaos Part 5**

**After gathering the 7 Chaos Emeralds and thinking he now holds the keys to Sonic's defeat in his hands the evil Dr Eggman is very annoyed when the emeralds began to shimmer and glow then vanish completely. At the same time **

**Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Norm have also vanished from their dimension….**

"WHAT!?" is all that a very angry and irate Dr Eggman can say having seen the Chaos Emeralds vanish into thin air.

"Where did the Chaos Emeralds go?" he says still angry and slightly confused.

He is interrupted however by his computer security.

"Warning security breech in zone one, repeat security breech in zone one"

"Hmm? Metal Sonic go see what is going on in zone one and report back to me once you have done so!" Eggman snaps and orders his greatest creation to get to work.

Meanwhile in Zone One

Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz has landed with a crash on top of his robotic man servant Norm.

"Ow my Heinz Heine" he says as he stands up and looks around the area cautiously

"I told you it wasn't a good idea" Norm says very sarcastically to his creator

"Do you want me to stop feeding the hamsters you glorified waffle iron?" Doofenshmirtz threatens his creation.

"No…no I don't" Norm replies quietly his sarcastic demeanour broken.

"Oh hey look up there it's a bird!" Doofenshmirtz says pointing up to the sky.

"I don't think that is a bird Sir" Norm tries to tell his master.

The thing that Doofenshmirtz thinks is a bird quickly lands near to him and Norm glaring menacingly in his direction.

"Hey Norm maybe uh you better talk to it" Doofenshmirtz says now cowering behind his robot butler

"Why do I have to?" Norm asks inquisitively

"Well because you are a robot and it looks like a robot so your like brothers" Doofenshmirtz says trying to be convincing.

Elsewhere on Mobius 

"Hey Sonic, you got to wake up!" Tails says urgently trying to wake his sleeping friend.

"Zzzz just five more minutes Tails" Sonic says sleepily.

"Oh ok Sonic but I am trying to warn you Amy is coming!" Tails says really loud.

At this Sonic shoots up from the bed as quick as a flash.

"Amy? Where is she Tails?" Sonic says a bit worried

"Oh she isn't actually here but I know that is the best way to wake you up now" Tails laughs to himself.

Sonic looking least impressed first off calls Tails a "Pixel brain" then decides to ask Tails why he felt the need to wake him up.

"I was scanning some of the zones and I got a weird reading in the Scrap Brain Zone and the Chemical Plant Zone" Tails says quickly

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Sonic says in an annoyed tone.

"Well yeah, I thought maybe we should go investigate at least" Tails says a little downheartedly.

"My motivation for that is just not all there right now" Sonic says climbing back on to the bed and yawning sleepily.

"Oh…ok then guess I have no choice then Sonic" Tails says taking out a communication device

"What you going to do with that then little buddy" Sonic says mockingly.

"Hey Amy yeah thought you should know Sonic is here at my lab" Tails says into the device.

"Heh nice try little buddy but even I know you didn't make that call" Sonic says convincingly…until he hears a voice on the other end say "Don't let him leave Tails I am on my way!"

At this Sonic once again shoots up off the bed and first of all says to Tails "You know that kind of evil is what I expect from Eggman"

At this Tails just laughs and walks towards his bi-plane the Tornado.

"Ok fine we can go investigate then" Sonic says quickly.

"Oh but Amy will be here any minute" Tails says winding up his friend. 

"All the more reason to go!" Sonic says jumping onto the wings of the Tornado.

"Alright Sonic if you really want to" Tails says as he jumps into the Tornado's cockpit

Within mere minutes the Tornado has taken off on its way to the Chemical Plant Zone. Just in the nick of time for Sonic as Amy Rose sees him fly off with Tails.

"SONIC!" She calls out and begins to give chase.

Meanwhile in the Chemical Plant Zone

"Wow that was so totally awesome!" Phineas says as he picks himself up from the cold steel floor.

"Hey Ferb you ok?" Phineas says rather concerned that his brother is still laying flat on the floor.

Ferb picks himself up and then looking over towards his brother he gives a quick thumbs up to signify he is ok.

"This place is so cool check out the weird purple water and the awesome structure and oh hey look is that mechanical spiders?" Phineas says in pure amazement.

The robot spiders edge nearer and nearer to Phineas and his brother Ferb who are completely unaware of the danger they are now in.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Will Norm greet his brother robot?  
>Will Amy catch up to Sonic?<p>

Will Phineas and Ferb be captured by the Grabber robots?

Have to wait until part 6 to find out.

Sorry its been so long since I updated but I am sorting it out now with Summer Finale and Itravel in time and Space also getting a update soon…So please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Greetings and Beatings

**Summer Chaos Part 6**

**After arriving on an alien world Doofenshmirtz is quickly greeted by a very nasty looking robot and has convinced Norm his robot man to talk to it. Meanwhile Phineas and his brother Ferb have unknowingly landed in the dangerous Chemical Plant Zone and are unaware of the deadly mechanical Spiders that are slowly advancing on them.**

"This is so cool!" Phineas says in wonderment of the area that they are in.

"Hey look out!" A voice shouts as a flash of blue crashes into the robot spiders and causing a small explosion to occur and then tiny little animals crawling from out of the wreckage.

"Whoa!" Is all that Ferb can say.

"Do you guys have a death wish or something?" The now revealed blue hedgehog says looking at the boys.

"Wow, check it out Ferb a talking blue hedgehog." Phineas says amazed.

As Sonic looks at the kids he realises that he has just saved two what appear to be human children.

"Whoa there, time out where did you guys come from?" Sonic says cautiously to the boys.

"I am not exactly sure one minute we were firing up our newest invention and then the next we were here" Phineas says explaining to Sonic.

"Well if you got yourself here then you can get yourself back" Sonic says as he turns to speed away from the boys.

As he turns he collides into Tails who has landed the Tornado and gone to find his friend.

"Sonic there you are what is going on?" Tails asks his friend and not paying any attention to the two young boys in front of him

"Oh nothing really just the usual saving the helpless from certain doom" Sonic says smugly and pointing to the boys.

"Uhh are they human?" Tails says puzzled at seeing the kids.

"Yes…yes we are" Phineas decides he will answer the fox creature's question.

"Huh I thought the only human left was Eggman!" Tails says towards Sonic.

"There is something mondo bogus about these two Tails" Sonic says warningly.

As if sensing that the tension was high Phineas decides he will introduce himself to the two animals.

"Well anyways my name is Phineas and this is my brother Ferb" Phineas says pointing to the other boy.

"Oh and this is Perry…hey where's Perry?" Phineas says noticing his pet platypus is missing once again.

Seeing that the two boys seem to be friendly the two decide to introduce themselves to the kids.

"My name is Miles Prower but I would prefer it if you just called me Tails" the fox animal says to the boys.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog I am the protector of Mobius and defender of the defenceless" Sonic says to the boys with a proud tone in his voice.

"Hey why don't we go look for your friend?" Tails says trying to break the ice.

"Sure we could use the help…Perry goes missing all the time at home but he always turns up later on" Phineas says to the two heroes.

"Say your brother doesn't talk much does he" Sonic notices Ferb's silence.

"Ferb is more of an action person really" Phineas says as Ferb looks around and gives a thumbs up.

"So this friend of yours Perry was it? Is he a human like you?" Tails questions the kids.

"Um, No he is a platypus" Phineas says in response.

Hearing this Sonic and Tails look glumly at each other and then decide to question the boys a bit more.

"When did you last see your friend?" Sonic says anxiously

"Well he was here when we arrived I think" Phineas says unsurely.

"We better find him before Eggman does Sonic" Tails says worry in his voice

"Eggman?" Ferb decides to enter the conversation.

"Let's just say he is not a nice guy" Sonic says as they begin to move. 

Meanwhile with Doofenshmirtz

"Hello there brother" Norm says as he approaches Metal Sonic

"Oh come on Norm even I could see through that" Doofenshmirtz says mockingly.

"Scan is completed unknown human detected, inferior robot detected…." Metal Sonic says emotionlessly

"How about a hug?" Norm says walking towards Metal Sonic

"A hug? Norm I said chat to it not hug it" Doofenshmirtz says sarcastically to his robot servant.

"Awaiting orders from Master" Metal Sonic says as his eyes shoot a projection of a round man

"Ooh is it movie time?" Heinz says as he approaches the projected image.

"I am Dr Ivo Eggman Robotnik, but you may call me Dr Eggman!" The Voice booms over the area.

"Eggman? What kind of name is that?" Doofensmirtz says insultingly.

"Enough! My Metal Sonic robot has detected unknown beings in this zone you have two choices 1) You surrender yourself to the Eggman empire and accompany my robot here or 2) My robot obliterates you were you stand!" Dr Eggman says angrily.

"Well I for one don't want to be obliterated so I will take option 1!" Doofenshmirtz says proving his cowardly side.

"Metal Sonic lead these two back to the base right now!" Eggman says as he vanishes from sight and Metal Sonic returns to his former stance.

Just then a familiar face delivers a surprise kick to Metal Sonic that sends him flying backwards and a certain Platypus lands near Doofenshmirtz and Norm.

"Perry the Platypus!? Oh great now you have just made it so we all get obliterated curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says fairly annoyed.

TO BE CONTINUED  
>Can Sonic, Tails and Phineas and Ferb find them before its too late?<p>

Does Perry even stand a chance against the diabolical Metal Sonic?  
>Will Norm ever get a hug?<br>All of these questions might be answered in part 7 when  
>Perry Vs Metal Sonic!<p> 


End file.
